


It's Rude To Refuse A Gift

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF, The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF
Genre: Escort, F/M, Lingerie, Mature Woman, Sex Worker, Shower Sex, Soccer Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Isabel is a soccer mom by day, and a private escort by request at night. Used to fifty-something old executives as her clients, she was expecting her next one to be this "billionnaire agricultural product salesman" whose contributions can definitely buy her a new car. What she didn't expect was that she was a present for someone else...





	It's Rude To Refuse A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Feels, this is for you. <3

Every goddamn time it ends just like this.

Isabel was wearing this blank look in her eye as this stocky fifty-something guy lies on top of her spent body, naked as the day he was born. Stanley was a Senior Sales Director who drove the latest model of Mercedes and had a summer house in the Bahamas. But after recently filing his the papers for the expensive divorce from his second wife, Stanley just needed to blow off some steam.

 _That's where I come in_ , Isabel would say. That’s exactly where she comes in, indeed – dressed in the her favorite lingerie from Carine Gilson that would only be ripped off her body before she’s thrown on the bed.

And with her voluptuous figure, her wicked curves, her red painted lips, those long ginger curls covering her pert breasts... a guy just wouldn’t believe that she’s actually a day over fourty after spending one night with her.

“You’re worth every penny, _Sabrina_ ,” Stanley addressed the escort by her nickname, without a hint that it’s a far cry from what was written on her birth certificate.

Parting her lips in an inviting way, the only way she trained herself to, Isabel smiled at her client and said, “It’s my pleasure, Stan.”

 

***

 

And every morning was almost the same too.

At least every Saturday.

Eyes still hazy from last night’s escapade, Isabel drives her second-hand, four-door, family car to a football field echoing with the din of competitive children. And yet, her teenage daughter, dressed to the shin with her sporting fighting gear, is trying to act like a mature adult as she sips a decaffeinated drink close to the strong espresso her mother is holding.

“Will you be home after the match?” Her eldest asks her, eyeing the green straw.

Isabel couldn’t answer, as she tucks a stray lock of curly red hair behind an ear. “You know I’m flying to this seminar on the Bahamas, sweetie,” The lie tasted bitter, but the outcome smelled sweet.

She didn’t see Cindy frown, but with how she made that sound by smacking her lips together made Isabel know that her daughter wasn’t too pleased.

“Another _seminar_ ,” the midfielder said before kissing her mother goodbye once the car was parked, and opening the passenger door. “Take care, mom.”

Her mother could only smile and wave as her daughter looks back with an unsure grin on her face, before trudging towards the muddy field.

 _Whatever I do, it isn’t just for you, pumpkin_ , Isabel would repeatedly whisper in her head.

_It’s for me too._

 

***

 

A five-star resort on the Bahamas.

She wasn’t sure why the peer who recommended this client hesitated, and yet the first thing that came out of Leila’s mouth was that “he was one of the richest clients from Bristol who only requested one candidate and almost never showed up to the meeting”.

Rumor has it that the escort who took up the offer looked worse for wear when she turned up after the session, but there was a satisfied grin on her face. Isabel was sure that it was all about the money.

And after finding out that her session was to take place on a resort on a private island, Isabel knew she had to bring her most expensive lingerie. She knew she was going to put up the best show.

However, she didn’t expect that she’d be picked up by towering man with a stout figure, dressed in the finest Armani a woman could buy. Riding a speed boat to the middle of the ocean, the redhead mother of two couldn’t help but think that if she says something wrong or even sits the wrong way on her supposed client, she could just be easily drugged and thrown in the ocean.

Isabel would admit that she was torn between feeling scared and excited.

By the time they reached the island, they were joined by another man who looked as if he spent more than sixteen hours in the gym. At this point, Isabel was confused if she was dealing with _one_ man or a _dozen_. She was sure that she didn’t sign up for an orgy, but she heard from second-hand peer stories that sometimes a client may change his mind when he’s got some friends around. And eyeing her bodyguards and their built, she could only sigh thinking how exhausted she could be if she had to deal with _all_ of them.

Leading her through a beautiful open-aired veranda, she felt her spirits being lifted with the chatter of women being heard from the dining room. She knew somehow that she wasn’t alone.

However, the moment they led her towards a closed door – a supposedly locked room, Isabel heard her heart drop to her stomach.

The one called Tabby opened the door and signalled for her to walk in. She couldn’t help but get even nervous when the other man also followed her inside, with Tabby closing the door behind her.

She looked ahead and found that the two windows in the private room were open, with the curtains billowing in front of them.

And in the middle of the room sat a man wearing a loose floral shirt, on top of his knee-length corduroy pants.

He looked a little over fifty, and a charming smile was plastered on his face. His hair was a wispy gray, the same color as his thick, bushy eyebrows. He wore a watch on his left hand. He dressed minimally, although you could tell with the design on the watch that it was expensively branded.

“Dickie?” Isabel spoke softly, her tone slowly deepening as she felt her persona regaining that cool and quiet confidence. “I presume?”

To her surprise, he stood up and strode towards her, taking her hand.

“ _Sabrina_ ,” he said in this beautiful English accent.

He was tall and graceful. Someone who was sure of his stature, and was definitely brimming with ego. He planted this gentle kiss on her knuckle, and then giving her a wry knowing smile as he straightened up. He seemed lithe, a stark difference from those men who often requested her company. Men who spent most of their days wasting away in front of a cubicle, alone in an office, working from nine to five, and having no sporting activity except golf.

“How about freshening up,” her host replied with a charming grin. “And then we can start our session?”

She saw him wink at one of the men standing in front of the door, and for a moment Isabel thought of the worse. And then she found herself distracted by the men’s laughter.

“Sure,” she tried not to stutter as she found herself eyeing this door that seemed to lead to the bathroom. “Sure...”

Releasing her hand gently, Dickie stepped back and gandered at her, his eyes never straying from Isabel’s prominent cleavage, still modestly held behind her buttoned blouse.

 

***

 

Having changed out of her short jeans and that sleeveless blouse, the redhead couldn’t help but think of how her client would perform with her.

Would he be sweet?

Would he be rough?

There was this certain smugness seen about his gait, giving that deceiving facade as if he would be a gentle person. Who knows if this “billionnaire” kept whips and chains in another room? And he didn’t look like a deviant for someone who made a big amount of money for what – selling agricultural products? Isabel couldn’t help but think that maybe this old man would be rough, and after all she did like rough...

After slipping into her revealing fishnets that covered her body (but not the _good_ parts), she threw on this see-through red chiffon slip-dress that highlighted the color of her hair. She appraised herself on the lighted mirror as she finished putting on the reddest lipstick she could find, and was satisfied with how good she looked.

 _I hope you paid good for this, Dickie_ , she whispered as she slipped on a new pair of black heels. _I hope you’re worth what they say you are._

Opening the door, she obviously turned heads as the two bigger men stopped talking and looked in her direction.

She managed to hold their attention the whole time she walked the long distance from the bathroom door and in front of Dickie’s chair... as she smiled at her supposed benefactor and ran a teasing finger against the lapel of his printed shirt.

She definitely was pleased when the man whistled low and took a good long look at her from head to toe... definitely drinking her in.

“She’s quite a sight, isn’t she boys?” He whispered, stepping closer to her as his eyes flitted over her full-bodied curly red hair. Isabel loved having to entrance the boys with how glorious her hair looked before the start of the session, that the first thing they often do was to touch it.

And touch it, Dickie did.

However, he took her by surprise when he suddenly grabbed the locks on the back of her head and tilted her face upwards.

Isabel had to blink back tears and not to think of the worst, when suddenly she felt her head being roughly guided onto a set of rough, parched lips.

Dickie drunk her in, pulling her almost-naked body close against him as he grabbed her by the waist, almost ripping the material off her shoulders. The way he kissed her felt as if he wanted to throw her on the floor and just strip her in front of his two colleagues (if they were his equals, Isabel just weren’t sure), fucking her as they watched.

At this point, Isabel was proud to say that when her momentum gets going, there’s no stopping. She was proud that she was good at her job to a point that she could twirl men around the edge of her fingertips once she’s done with them.

 _She knew that she was really good at it_.

The man released her lips with a smack, as she realized that she somewhat smeared a bit of lipstick on her client’s mouth. Seeing her eyes flitting over his lips, he managed to wipe it with an open hand, never blinking as he released her from his grip.

 

“She tastes good,” he announced, short of breath. “She tastes _really_ good.”

 

Trying to steady her footing she turned to look at Dickie, seemingly confused to why he was speaking to himself. She looked around and saw a pleasant grin plastered on the two bigger men’s faces. Maybe she did imagine the worst after all.

 

“Gave her a taste for you, _Andrew_ ” the man in the printed shirt said, sauntering towards a corner. “She’s free of poison.”

 

Blinking her wide-eyes like a deer in headlights, Isabel realized that Dickie was talking to someone _else_ in the dark.

 

“ _That sounds wonderful, Dickie_ ,” a deep velvety voice answered back, coated with the same English accent that her supposed benefactor has. “ _I sure wouldn’t want to foam at the mouth_.”

Dickie eyed the confused look on the woman’s face that was begging to be answered and smiled to himself.

“You will be foaming at the mouth for _different reasons, Birch_ ,” he exclaimed as he gestured towards this figure that was slowly walking out of the shadows that Isabel originally didn’t notice. She felt herself grow weak at the knees when she saw this lithe, _even taller_ man step out into the light. A man whose gait was so graceful that she’d probably mistake him for a dancer.

 

Or a soldier.

 

“Ah yes,” Dickie decided to acknowledge the discombobulated look on the redhead’s face as she was surprised by the presence of this thirty-something young stud who was peering at her with those crystal blue eyes, seemingly seeing right through her... lace, makeup, and all. “This is _Andrew Birch_ , one of my close associates.”

She saw this delicious pink tongue dart out of his thin lips, wetting them as Andrew looked right at her, melting her with those piercing eyes. “ _Pleasure_.”

Isabel felt as if the reply was caught in her throat.

“And _Sabrina_ ,” Dickie announces as he puts a hand around the escort’s waist. “Is my gift to _you_ tonight.”

 

***

 

“Have fun you two!” Dickie said in such a playful manner, you wouldn’t know if he were joking or not. “We’ll no longer intrude on your privacy and take our poker game to the beach!”

Isabel on the other hand, was still trying hard to process the situation.

She found herself looking at this well-built man who was probably a decade (or two) younger than her with clipped honey-gold hair, perfectly accenting his tanned skin. And did I mention those handsome cheekbones...

 

This beautiful man was going to _fuck her_.

 

If he would dare to.

 

“I paid well for her, Andrew!” Dickie teased before moving towards the door. “Make sure that this beauty is worth every penny!”

Isabel felt her breath hitch.

And her mouth water.

 

“Have fun kids!”

 

And after that, Dicky and his men were out the door.

 

The redheaded escort was now left alone with this man, dressed in this stunning blue suit that seemed to be cut to fit him, and he was staring at her as if he wanted to suck the soul out of her eyes. It didn’t help that his perfume seemed to fill her head when he stepped closer, seemingly rivalling the fragrance that she put on her own.

Isabel wouldn’t be shocked if it turns out to be his own musk without the help of some other perfume...

The thought did not comfort her at all because his damn presence was crippling her with this potent sexual desire she has never felt before. She swore that she’d be flat on the floor begging to take his cock in her mouth before they could even start...

And seeing the bulge in his pants would have been enough to give her a seizure...

“It’s _Sabrina_ ,” Andrew suddenly addressed her, the velvety tone of his voice snapping her out of the spell he put on her “Wasn’t it?”

She nodded as if she was in a trance, unable to answer.

He stepped closer, in some sort of attempt to break the enchantment... but it only caused Isabel’s confidence to wither even further, as she felt the need to take him beginning to consume her...

And what infuriated her deep inside was that she has never felt like this with any client before.

She used to have full control of her men once she walked in the room, all made up.

But now...

This man...

There was a suddenly softness in his look, as he reached out and twirled a lock of red hair around his finger. “You know,” he suddenly changed his tone, transforming into this gentle young man who seemed to feel lost and alone. “I didn’t really sign up for this...”

Isabel didn’t know why, but she felt her heart suddenly sink down in the crevices her stomach out of unseen disappointment.

Seemingly sensing the way her mood changed as he managed to snap her out of a trance, he turned to smile at her – the first smile he ever gave her. And Isabel would admit that it turned her knees into jelly.

“ _I couldn’t refuse a gift,_ ” he said, taking a deep breath as he let his hand wander down the trail of her curls... resting on top of one breast, as he pressed the pad of his finger against the chiffon material of the nightgown that followed the shape of her curves.

For a moment, Isabel felt confused as she raised an eyebrow at him.

She felt as if he was being forced to do this.

_Was he?_

Those blue eyes turned to gaze down her hazel-colored ones, completely catching her off guard as she completely fell under his spell... again.

“ _And I sure couldn’t refuse you._ ”

She didn’t even feel her lips part when he suddenly took her mouth against his, seemingly wanting to smother the lips off her face.

 

***

 

It wasn’t long till she managed to break away from his hungry kisses and pushed him down on a chair.

 _We can makeout all night or I could do my job_ , she thought, gritting her teeth as she tried to control her desires. Taking one look laced with seduction at those piercing blue eyes, she parted his legs and dropped on her knees in front of him.

For one single moment, Isabel found control over herself as she managed to unbutton his slacks. She was confident that she was slowly gaining control over this sexual beast thrown at her like some sort of a challenge, as she could hear his gasps over her head.

The moment she saw the thickness of his girth, Isabel couldn’t help but moan.

Without hesitating, she decided to soap up her mouth with her saliva before lowering her head and slowly taking him all in. She wasn’t going to hold back now, and it wasn’t everyday when she can get to put a healthy young stud’s thick, strapping cock in her mouth.

And hearing Andrew’s restraint in the form of gusts of breath was enough of a gift for her.

Especially when he started to curse in that English accent of his.

As obscene as her slurping would go, Isabel couldn’t believe it that she’d actually be choking on his whole girth in a few moments, especially when he managed to wound those long dextrous fingers in her hair as he thrust his hip right against her face.

She can feel the head of his cock painting the back of her throat.

And she would have given anything to have him spurt inside of her mouth right now.

 

 

***

 

 

It didn’t end that way though.

Andrew gave this one mighty growl as he pulled her mouth off his rutting cock, leaving this trail of saliva and red lipstick on the purpling shaft. He quickly submerged her into another heated kiss, tasting his juices on her now lipstick-smeared mouth.

He almost ripped the chiffon gown off her shoulders as he quickly sat her shuddering, provocatively-dressed body on his lap. This act caused her to straddle his thighs as she rubbed her almost-exposed crotch on his throbbing cock.

His hands went quickly on her full breasts, rubbing them furiously against the mesh. Isabel swore she let out this strained keening gasp when Andrew squeezed them both at the same time.

“God you’re so –“

He wasn’t even able to finish the question when he took one cherry nipple against his mouth, sucking against the mesh.

That would have been enough for Isabel to cream all over his cock.

Well, she was already brushing her clit against the crown of his shaft, drenching it with her juices. If he were aware of it, he would have just mercilessly thrust it inside of her, ending her misery. But at that moment he seemed to be too entranced by her tits, that she’d be sure that she’d have him under her spell if she managed to smother his face in her cleavage –

And that’s what she did.

It didn’t help that Andrew grunted against her skin...

...and managed to easily thrust his hips upward, causing his cock to slip right into her already wet folds.

The way he threw back his head and moaned was enough for Isabel to grip him hard with her throbbing walls.

And it didn’t help how he was so long, and so thick... that he was literally stretching her out with this heavenly pain that she has never felt before. By the time she managed to slide down his entire girth, she felt him gasp against her chest again.

“ _Sabrina,_ ” he whispered against her now-tousled red hair. “ _Ride me._ ”

She was more than happy to.

She was going to ride him all night.

 

 

***

 

By the time she came to herself, Isabel found herself gasping on the chaise lounge inside Dickie’s private room. She looked down to find her mesh body stockings ripped in all the odd places, and her chiffon nightgown crumpled on the floor. But then she found Andrew, naked as the day he was born, with his sculpted body sprawled on top of her form.

 _If only my clients looked half as beautiful as this man_ , the redhead exclaimed as she gently removed his head from her breasts and slipped away from his tender grip. _Then I could get used to this kind of fucking_.

Turning on the shower, Isabel threw her fishnets aside, making a mental note to buy a new pair. With whatever Dickie was going to pay her, she was sure that she can replace something as expensive as that.

Adjusting the hot water, Isabel found herself wincing as she realized that Andrew left her a hickey... or two...

On her neck...

And underneath one breast...

Gritting her teeth, Isabel swore she needed to get that boy’s number and probably give him a good fucking _for free_ with how he managed to make her cum twice as she sat on his lap. There was no better feeling than having a well-gifted man’s rutting cock violating your womb over and over again, as she straddled his muscled thighs like a revving motorbike. Just the thought of him thrusting upwards into her, hitting the best spots, and bruising her cervix made her want to touch herself. He could have even cum inside of her and she didn’t even care.

 _I hope my daughter wouldn’t mind a blue-eyed half-brother_ , Isabel thought naughtily as she began to soap her sore tits that got nipped too hard. _At least we know that he’s as handsome as his fa—_

 

That’s when she felt someone groan in the steamy sanctuary of the shower room. And it wasn’t even her, as she thought of the things the handsome young stranger did to her...

 

“Who is –“

She felt two large hands grab her soapy breasts.

_Hngh –_

Isabel felt her eyes widen as a weight fell against her back, pressing her against the wall. She felt someone moaning against her ear as a body (that was slowly getting wet) shoved itself against her back, with someone else’s thighs slapping against the back of hers.

 

“What’s going –“

_Hngggggggggggh._

 

That’s when she felt something thick and throbbing brushing up against the cleft of her ass, desperately trying to find a way to fit snugly into her cunt.

A hot breath blew against the side of her neck, as another hand tangled itself roughly into her hair.

 

“ _Sabrina_ ,” the deep sexy voice moaned. “ _We’re not done yet._ ”

 

She felt two large hands slipping down from her head and her breasts, forcing her thighs apart. Isabel found herself screaming as she felt something hard and thick being shoved right into her pussy that still dripping with Andrew’s cum, as a strong force coming from behind her slammed her against the bathroom’s marbled wall.

Isabel swore she died and went to heaven in those next few moments.

Andrew sure has a lot of stamina, considering someone who already spent himself in her after she managed to ride the cum out of him. But with the way he heaved himself against her back, almost shoving her upwards by seating her ass against his crotch, Isabel couldn’t help but tiptoe as the man continued to thrust himself inside of her. Keeping her thighs wide apart to give him better access to her pussy, she swore she can feel him engraving marks on the inside of her thighs as she heard his crotch slapping hard against her bouncing ass.

She screamed.

She screamed repeatedly with every thrust that he gave her.

And she screamed again when she felt him sink his goddamn teeth against her exposed shoulder, after he wound her beautiful, wet red hair on the other side of her face. _Man_ , she randomly thought as she dealt with this sexual out-of-body experience. _This boy sure has great teeth. I wonder if he’s as rich as Dickie to have them maintained._

His thrust followed a constant rhythm, aligning each pause to her breathing. She can actually feel his breath hitching against the nape of her exposed neck, as he would momentarily lick and bite it as he continued to fuck her.

“ _God,_ ” Andrew hissed through his teeth. “ _Sabrina..._ ”

He kept moaning in her ear. “ _Sabrina..._ ”

Isabel swore she would have adopted that name if she could hear him calling her Sabrina forever...

“ _You feel so good..._ ”

Isabel thought this dirty, sexy, heavenly sexual experience would never end and she would be stuck in an eternal limbo... until Andrew managed to move his hand in between her legs, pressing the pad of his finger against her swollen clit, massaging it in a circular manner.

The escort swore her body broke at that moment.

She screamed as juices squirted from her cunt, making this loud splash on the floor. She can still feel her cum slowly running down her parted legs in two steady streams, coating the sides of her thighs.

It wasn’t long until Andrew managed to cream himself inside of her again, moaning in her ear as he came. His cum mingled with the streams of her juices running down her feet, making this unholy pool on the floor of the shower.

The man fell slowly on his ass as he gently took the woman down with him, as they find themselves completely spent on the bathroom floor. Flat against the cold tiles, Isabel continued to catch her breath as she found her limbs automatically tangling with the man who looked at her with hooded eyes laden with so much desire.

She tried to avoid his perusing stare, trying to tell herself that maybe she’s just imagining his affections, until she heard him speak.

“ _Sabrina..._ ” he whispered, making her curse her real name forever. “ _You are worth every penny..._ ” Andrew licked his lips as he threaded his hands in her hair again. “ _And more..._ ”

To her surprise, he suddenly leaned in and took her mouth in this long and passionate kiss.

Releasing her to breathe, she found herself staring into those blue eyes in complete awe.

“ _Sabrina,_ ” he whispered again, this time burying his face into her red hair. “ _Tell me your real name._ ”

_Ba-dump._

 

She never thought she’d actually hear her own heart skip a beat again.

And even so – with a _client_.

 

She dared to look into those blue eyes that had fallen under her spell and said, “ _Isabel. My name is Isabel._ ”

The smile that greeted her made her knees wobbly even though she’s already sprawled on the floor.

“ _Isabel,_ ” Andrew echoed her as he licked his lips, liking how she tasted on his mouth. “ _Isabel..._ ”

She never knew a smile could be so beautiful.

“ _What a beautiful name._ ”

 


End file.
